The other 3 days
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Foram longos e difíceis dias enquanto o grupo liderado por Ana-Lucia Cortez atravessava à ilha rumo ao outro acampamento,porém certos acontecimentos durante o trajeto tornaram a viagem mais interessante para Sawyer e Ana.SANA/SMUT.
1. Te quiero

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Smut/ Romance

Censura: (M) Absolutamente, terminantemente proibido para os menores de 18 anos. Linguagem explícita, mas com classe!

Shipper: Sana

Sinopse: Foram longos e difíceis dias enquanto o grupo liderado por Ana-Lucia Cortez atravessava à ilha rumo ao acampamento dos demais sobreviventes do vôo 815, porém, a atração intensa e mútua entre a líder do grupo e o espevitado e sarcástico Sawyer, travestida de ódio pode tornar a árdua viagem mais interessante.

Nota: Escrevi esta fic a convite de uma amiga, nunca tinha escrito uma fic smut antes, ou seja, com o foco voltado para o erótico, portando foi um desafio interessante para mim e eis o resultado nesta fic de três capítulos.

À todas minhas amigas leitoras que são sanas fanáticas como eu!

Enjoy!

The 3 other days

Capítulo 1- Te quiero!

A dor no ombro era quase insuportável, mas ele não se permitiria gritar, não daria esse prazer à ela, aquela mulher odiosa que há dias arrastava a ele e seus amigos como se fossem animais pela selva, cutucando-os com vara curta. Não era permitido a ele, Michael e Jin fazerem qualquer pergunta tinham apenas que seguir em frente, de cabeça baixa.  
Sawyer apertou o ombro ferido com os dedos, tentando conter a dor, fitou a mulher cruel que caminhava alguns passos à sua frente. Ela era agressiva e não tinha misericórdia por ninguém, não hesitara em golpear-lhe mais vezes do que ele se lembrava quando tentou se impor contra ela: Ana-Lucia. O nome era doce demais para alguém tão má, deveria se chamar Lucrecia Bórgia.  
- Vamos descansar!- disse ela, com sua voz rouca e autoritária quando alguns pingos gelados de chuva começaram a cair.  
Ele não era um homem religioso, mas deu graças a Deus quando o demônio resolveu dar descanso às pobres almas habitantes do inferno. O ar estava pesado e a chuva logo engrossaria. Mas Sawyer não se importou, estava mais vivo do que morto e apenas se jogou no chão lamacento recostando às costas a uma árvore. Inspirou e expirou e de repente notou que estava sendo observado por um par de olhos negros, intimidantes e belos ao mesmo tempo.  
- O quê? Agora não se pode mais nem respirar?- disse ele com petulância.

A mulher malvada deu um sorriso, um sorriso estranho, mas um sorriso. Se aproximou dele e inacreditavelmente lhe estendeu um cantil de água. Sawyer olhou para os lados, todos estavam muito ocupados para prestar atenção aquele nobre e raro gesto.  
Sedento, Sawyer aceitou a água e a bebeu em grandes goles. A mulher sentou-se ao seu lado e ele sentiu o cheiro forte que exalava dela, suor, areia e mulher. Sim, como um espécime masculino ele era capaz de filtrar instantaneamente o cheiro advindo das condições deles na selva e alcançar o aroma feminino que se espalhava ao redor dele a cada vez que ela se aproximava e Sawyer particularmente, gostava desse cheiro, flores, erva da floresta, água dos córregos, não era possível identificar com palavras, ele só sabia que o cheiro dela era bastante atrativo.  
Ana-Lucia poderia ser arrogante, cruel, mandona, por vezes intragável, mas não deixava de ser uma fêmea em potencial e ele andava necessitado. Kate, a garota tão sexy quanto sardenta do organizado acampamento do Dr. Jack era do tipo que gostava de provocar e fugir. Sawyer já tinha percebido que Ana-Lucia gostava de bater, mas será que ela também gostava de assoprar?  
Sawyer tomou um último gole e devolveu o cantil para ela, limpando a boca com as costas das mãos. Ana-Lucia pegou o cantil das mãos dele e o virou direto na boca sem limpar o gargalo. Ele teve um pensamento pecaminoso diante daquele pequeno gesto, sua saliva acabara de se misturar com a dela e ela não se importara. Se importaria se a boca dele tomasse a dela e ela provasse direto da fonte?  
- Por que está olhando pra mim?- ela perguntou, se levantando e o fitando com ar zombeteiro. – Viu algo de interessante?  
- Vi.- respondeu ele com um sorriso debochado. – Você tem um belo bigode.- acrescentou e se levantou também.  
Ana-Lucia não ligou para a provocação e deu as costas para ele, dizendo para o grupo:  
- Acabou o descanso!

Todo mundo se levantou e começou a seguir sua líder sem reclamações. Michael se aproximou de Sawyer e indagou:  
- Você está bem, cara?  
Ele apenas assentiu, sem dizer nada. Continuaram a caminhada, por horas a fio, sem fazer nenhuma parada. Sawyer tentava concentrar seus pensamentos em um ponto que o fizesse esquecer a dor no ombro e que assunto melhor para se pensar do que em mulher? Além de Ana-Lucia havia mais duas mulheres no grupo, Libby e Cindy.  
Libby era loira, alta e magra. Seu rosto alvo impregnado pela sujeira devido à dias sem tomar um banho decente. Podia dizer que era atraente, mas talvez ela fosse meiga demais para seus propósitos e Sawyer gostava de mulheres fortes, que adoravam desafiá-lo. Cindy, a outra mulher era uma das aeromoças do avião. Morena, o rosto bem feito, um belo nariz, mas parecia tão assustada que Sawyer tinha a impressão de que se falasse um pouco mais alto com ela, sairia correndo.  
Ana-Lucia, ao contrário das outras duas, não tinha nada de meiga, nem de assustada. Parecia preparada para o que der e vier, apenas sobrevivendo. Naquele momento ela caminhava bem à frente do grupo com seu guarda-costas, um homem negro, muito alto e naturalmente musculoso que se apresentou a ele como Mr. Eko.  
Ficou imaginando se Ana-Lucia tinha alguma coisa com o Sr. Eko. Ele era muito mais alto do que ela, mas ao seu lado parecia um gigante babão obedecendo às ordens dela. Será que ela o recompensava por isso? À noite, quando todos se recolhiam para dormir ela e o Sr. Eko trocavam carícias lascivas atrás da moita?  
Sawyer não gostou de pensar nisso, não sabia nem por que. Já estavam há quase quatro dias caminhando pela mata sem destino e todos os dias ele e Ana-Lucia faziam provocações bobas um com o outro, apesar de não querer admitir gostava daqueles joguinhos e esperava que as coisas esquentassem mais entre eles se não morresse antes de infecção por causa do braço.

Observou hipnotizado o movimento dos quadris dela enquanto caminhava à frente do grupo, a calça jeans suja colada ao corpo. Como queria encher a mão naquele traseiro petulante e lindo. Amaldiçoou-se em pensamento, há mais ou menos dois dias estava tendo pensamentos eróticos sobre a mulher que odiava, e detestava a si mesmo por não conseguir contê-los. Tudo porque tivera um sonho inspirador com ela depois de ter ido dormir com o maxilar ardendo por ter levado um soco ao desobedecer suas ordens.  
- Filha da puta!- murmurou baixinho.  
Libby, sempre atenciosa, notou que havia algo de errado com ele e caminhou ao seu lado, solícita:  
- Hey, você está bem? Me parece meio pálido?  
- Eu estou ótimo, melhor não poderia estar!- ele falou essas palavras mais alto do que pretendia e chamou a atenção de Ana-Lucia.  
Ela se virou para ele e com o olhar cheio de ira, levou o dedo indicador aos lábios.  
- Shiiiii, seu idiota! O que você está pensando? Eu já disse que temos de falar baixo por aqui.  
- Eu falo com eu quiser!- Sawyer falou ainda mais alto.  
O grupo se entreolhou imaginando que Sawyer era maluco por desafiá-la daquele jeito, mas de todos ele era o único que não parecia temê-la.  
Ana se aproximou dele como uma tigresa pronta a rasgar-lhe a carne com as unhas e o teria feito se Mr. Eko não tivesse se prostrado na frente dele.  
- Sai da minha frente...- sussurrou.  
- Não.- respondeu o intimidante homem, com voz baixa e tranqüila. – Ele não está bem, se continuar machucando-o vai matá-lo, Ana.  
- Menos um pra eu me preocupar!- respondeu ela, dando as costas ao amigo gigante e seguindo em frente. – Vamos! Ainda não estamos seguros!  
O grupo a seguiu e Sawyer ficou para trás com Eko, Michael e Jin. O coreano disse várias coisas a ele, e Sawyer apenas assentiu, dizendo:  
- Estou bem Chewie.  
- Não a desafie assim!- avisou Eko. – Ou então não poderei mais protegê-lo.  
Quando Eko se afastou, Michael comentou baixinho:  
- Cara, eu não sei qual é a dessa mulher!

- Nem eu.- respondeu Sawyer. Mas no fundo ele gostaria de descobrir. Continuaram andando e Sawyer recordou-se que em seu sonho, quando ele a tocava ela se transformava de tigresa em cordeirinho sucumbindo a todas as suas vontades. Mas lógico que aquele era um sonho tolo, uma coisa que jamais aconteceria.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após mais meia hora de torturante caminhada, Sawyer estava a ponto de desmaiar quando viu uma luz no fim do túnel. Uma velha casa de madeira onde Ana-Lucia resolveu buscar abrigo para o seu grupo.  
Quando entraram, ele se escorou na parede e acabou desabando no chão, não estava agüentando mais. Ficou ouvindo vozes ao seu redor, mas mal entendiam o que diziam. Sentiu um carinho agradável em seu cabelo e relaxou, deixando que o cansaço o levasse para bem longe daquele pesadelo.  
- Ele desmaiou, Ana.- disse Bernard, muito preocupado ao lado do corpo inerte de Sawyer.  
- E o que vocês querem que eu faça?- resmungou Ana-Lucia. – Joguem um balde de água fria nele e pronto.  
Ela saiu caminhando a passos duros e Mr. Eko disse a ela.  
- Vou procurar na floresta uma planta para fazer um chá calmante para ele, ajudará a diminuir a dor e lhe dará algum ânimo e conforto.  
- Por mim!- respondeu ela, ríspida. – Tudo o que eu queria mesmo era tomar um banho.  
- Tem um quarto separado na casa, acabei de verificar.- disse Mr. Eko. – Posso carregar água do córrego e arranjar pétalas de rosa para o seu banho, vai se sentir melhor.  
- Não precisa fazer isso.- respondeu ela.  
- Mas eu o farei.- afirmou ele.  
Quando Eko saiu, Ana-Lucia fitou Sawyer desmaiado no chão, Libby lhe acariciava os cabelos tentando reanimá-lo. Observou o semblante desamparado do homem, mesmo sujo e desgrenhado ele era lindo, com um corpo musculoso e atraente. O sorriso cínico era de tirar o fôlego. Ana não se lembrava de quando tinha visto um homem tão atraente assim.

Era óbvio que não queria que ele morresse, assim como não quis que nenhuma das pessoas que ela sentia serem sua responsabilidade naquela ilha tivessem morrido, mas não podia se mostrar fraca, e sua forte atração por aquele homem era um claro sinal de fraqueza, não podia se desviar de seu objetivo, absolutamente, por mais que o sotaque carregado, os modos bruscos, os lábios tentadores e o volume atraente nas calças costumassem deixar sua calcinha molhada se fixasse seu olhar nele por muito tempo.  
Por isso se contentava em flertar, jogar com ele, era tudo. Estavam sobrevivendo e ela não podia perder tempo com tolices.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Há quanto tempo estive desacordado?- indagou Sawyer quando acordou, a cabeça latejando e o estômago roncando de fome.  
- Umas duas horas.- respondeu Michael que comia um pedaço de manga ao seu lado.  
- Meu ombro já não está mais doendo.- comentou.  
- Parece que o Sr. Eko arranjou um remédio pra você e a Libby te fez tomar, não se lembra?  
Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Quer comer?  
Sawyer aceitou o pedaço de manga das mãos de Michael e pôs-se a comer avidamente. Depois levantou-se com cuidado.  
- Aonde você vai?- indagou Michael.  
- Preciso tirar água do joelho, cara.  
Ele passou por Mr. Eko e Bernard à porta da cabana onde estavam e o gigante lançou um olhar a ele.  
- Eu só vou dar uma mijada lá fora, cara!- respondeu sem rodeios e Eko não impediu de sair.  
Uma vez fora da cabana respirou o ar puro da noite e sentiu-se muito melhor. Não sabia que remédio tinham lhe dado, mas o fato é que fizera muito efeito. Foi até a árvore mais próxima e aliviou-se. No entanto, quando já estava voltando para a cabana, ouviu um barulho em uma cabana bem menor, ao lado da que estavam.  
Estava escuro, mas uma nesga de luz parecia brotar lá de dentro. Aproximou-se devagar e ouviu uma voz rouca e melodiosa cantarolando uma canção em um idioma que ele não entendia, mas que reconhecia como espanhol.

Chegou bem perto da porta da pequena cabana e notou que estava entreaberta. Sentiu um aroma de rosas vindo de lá de dentro e ficou muito curioso, resolveu espiar discretamente.  
Viu Ana-Lucia, sozinha dentro da cabana, com uma tina improvisada à sua frente, cheia de água. Em cima de um banquinho de madeira havia uma lamparina construída por Mr. Eko com tecido e álcool dentro de um recipiente, a luz que ele vira do lado de fora.  
Ela cantava e massageava os próprios pés, de olhos fechados, desfrutando daquele momento. Ela sorria com o prazer provocado pelas próprias mãos em seus pés e Sawyer se sentiu compelido a observá-la.  
Depois de alguns segundos massageando os pés ela começou a subir a camiseta vagarosamente e o coração de Sawyer de um pulo. Ela estava se preparando para tomar banho e Sawyer estava confortavelmente na platéia.  
Sorriu empolgado e ansiou para que ela tirasse logo a camiseta preta e revelasse os seios por baixo do tecido. Sawyer acompanhava atentamente os movimentos dela despindo-se, cada pedacinho de pele revelada. Viu uma barriga reta, uma cintura fina e um umbigo pequenino e fundo. Lambeu os lábios imaginando sua língua enfiando-se ali.  
Ana subiu mais a blusa e Sawyer sentiu a primeira pontada na virilha. Os seios se desnudaram à sua frente. Eram maiores do que aparentavam, firmes e cheios, os mamilos eram grandes e escuros, contrastando com a pele morena dela, dois apetitosos bicos cor de chocolate.  
Ela deixou a blusa de lado e pôs-se a deslizar a calça jeans para baixo. O que revelou-se a seguir foram coxas grossas, pernas malhadas de atleta, provavelmente ela tinha o hábito de fazer longas corridas. O bumbum era empinado e carnudo, a calcinha branca que vestia era minúscula e perdia-se nas reentrâncias de seu traseiro, quase não deixando nenhum tecido de fora.

Sawyer queria assobiar. Sem fazer a menor idéia de que estava sendo observada, Ana-Lucia abaixou-se e lhe deu um ângulo de visão de tirar o fôlego. Ela pegou algumas pétalas de rosa e começou a passar pelos seios, contornando os cálidos mamilos. Eles se tornaram mais túmidos e ela começou a brincar com eles, esfregando as pétalas de rosa.  
Ele mordeu os lábios e sentiu que estava duro, tão duro que não tinha como se mexer do lugar, mas conteve a vontade de abrir a calça e colocar seu amigo para fora para participar da festa.  
Ana-Lucia agarrou os próprios seios e derramou água sobre eles, regozijando-se com o líquido reconfortante sobre sua pele. Suspendeu os cachos negros acima da nuca e os prendeu com os próprios fios, ocupando-se em seguida de lavar as pernas com as pétalas de rosa.  
Sawyer queria ser aquelas pétalas naquele momento, se esfregando no corpo dela e liberando perfume. Quando ela passou as pétalas pelo umbigo e deixou escapar um pequeno gemido, o corpo dele formigou e exigiu satisfação imediata.  
A mão dele foi automática para o cós da própria calça, porém mais uma vez ele se conteve, não estavam em vantagem ali, se Ana-Lucia ao menos sonhasse que ele a estava observando, ele, Jin e Michael seriam mortos ou jogados aos ursos polares. Ou então, o guarda-costas grandalhão dela os aniquilaria com um único soco. Portanto, teria que se contentar em apenas observar.  
Ela terminou de lavar as pernas e para a alegria de Sawyer, tirou a calcinha. O olhar dele se concentrou no ninho de pêlos escuros que cobria sua parte mais íntima e mais uma vez seu pênis protestou, insistindo ser convidado para participar daquele banho sexy.  
Ana-Lucia encheu uma casca de coco raspada com água e derramou sobre o corpo, a partir do pescoço, jogando a cabeça para trás. Sawyer ficou observando as gotas de água tremeluzindo pelo corpo moreno, rodeando o umbigo e caindo lá dentro.

Estava ficando quente ali e ele não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia agüentar assistir aquela apresentação de luxúria como um expectador passivo. Ela colocou a casca de coco de lado, olhou para os lados claramente como se temesse que a alguém a estivesse observando e sua mão deslizou para os pêlos entre as pernas, cobertos por gotículas de água.  
Sawyer não agüentou e desceu o próprio zíper da calça, acalentando seu melhor amigo com uma das mãos. Se conteve para não gemer quando a viu acariciando lentamente a vagina e deixando escapar um dedo pela fenda úmida. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios dela e Ana mordeu os lábios antes de dizer:  
- Oh Sawyer, como te quiero...como te quiero...- os dedos esfregando freneticamente, procurando o botão inchado de excitação entre os lábios de seu sexo.  
Se sofresse do coração, Sawyer teria tido um ataque cardíaco naquele momento. Teria sido um sonho ou a mulher que mais odiava estava nua na sua frente, se tocando e gemendo que o desejava. Sawyer não era um profundo conhecedor da língua hispânica, mas a situação estava clara à sua frente: Ana-Lucia o desejava, o que ele faria sobre isso?

Continua...


	2. Proposta indecente

Capítulo 2

- Eu sei que você está aí, cowboy.- a voz dela murmurou, doce e convidativa. – Por que não entra e vem me dar banho?- ela passou as mãos insinuantes pelo corpo nu. – Vem...pode entrar e fazer o que quiser comigo porque _te quiero_ Sawyer..._te quiero_...

Ele adentrou a pequena cabana atraído como um imã, já não agüentava mais de desejo, iria tê-la para si sem preliminares. Sim, tudo o que precisava era se afundar dentro dela, no calor de seu corpo luxurioso.

- Baby...- disse carinhoso, abraçando a cintura fina, sentindo a pele quente entre seus dedos. Começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço quando sentiu um soco na boca do estômago. Lutou por ar e abriu os olhos.

Viu Michael olhando para ele com uma expressão confusa nos olhos e Jin morrendo de rir ao lado dele, enquanto os demais o fitavam com desconfiança, especialmente as mulheres.

- Cara, quando me contaram que você estava lá fora espiando a Ana-Lucia tomar banho eu imaginei o quanto estivesse necessitado, mas me agarrar acho que é um pouco demais né?

Bernard sentiu vontade de rir, mas conteve-se. Libby e Cindy voltaram a se deitar, um pouco amedrontadas, uma ao lado da outra. Mr. Eko permaneceu sentado no chão segurando seu cajado e olhando de maneira ameaçadora para ele. Mas o olhar que mais o incomodou foi o dela, simplesmente porque não conseguia decifrar o que queria dizer.

Estava ainda sonolento quando Michael começou a falar, mas quando seu olhar se cruzou com o de Ana-Lucia, Sawyer ficou totalmente desperto. Ela nada disse, apenas voltou a se acomodar ao lado do seu guarda-costas.

- O que está acontecendo com você, cara?

- Desculpa, acho que estava sonhando, sei lá!- respondeu ele e se afastou de Michael e Jin se aquietando em seu canto.

Começou a lembrar-se da confusão que acontecera naquela noite, quando Mr. Eko o pegou na porta da cabana onde Ana-Lucia se banhava, observando-a com pensamentos lascivos, literalmente "na mão". O homem dissera com muita calma, apontando seu enorme cajado para ele:

- Se tem amor aos seus bens pessoais, não ouse ultrapassar essa porta.

- Eko!- Sawyer ouviu a voz de Ana-Lucia, vinda de dentro do banheiro.

- Está tudo bem, Ana-Lucia, apenas peguei um intruso aqui na porta.

- Um intruso?- indagou ela do outro lado, enxugando-se com um pedaço de pano e vestindo-se depressa.

Sawyer tratou de arrumar calças e ela logo apareceu, vestida e com o rosto vermelho de raiva, mais vermelho do que ele se lembrava.

- Você estava me espionando, caipira dos infernos?- ela bradou enfurecida.

Ele não respondeu e Ana-Lucia ergueu a mão para estapeá-lo, mas algo no olhar dele a fez parar e ela simplesmente disse:

- Fica de olho nesse tarado, Eko. Temo pela integridade das mulheres do nosso grupo.

Dessa vez ele não apanhou e ficou bastante intrigado com isso, será que ela conseguira ler nas entrelinhas todo o desejo que ele estava sentindo por ela? Quando eles voltaram para a cabana maior, Eko contou aos outros o que ele tinha feito e pediu que as mulheres tivessem cuidado, por isso elas começaram a olhar de um jeito estranho para ele. Sawyer ficou com ódio, Ana-Lucia estava dentro daquele banheiro improvisado, se tocando e gemendo o nome dele e ele que era o tarado? Não tinha sangue de barata e não tinha como ficar alheio à situação quando uma mulher bonita se despia, se tocava e ainda por cima sussurrava em espanhol que o queria.

Foi dormir pensando nisso e acabou tendo outro sonho erótico com ela, dessa vez ainda mais real agora que a tinha visto nua. A imagem do banho não lhe saía da cabeça e ele não conseguiu mais pegar no sono depois disso.

Por isso, cerca de uma hora depois estranhou quando viu Mr. Eko sair da cabana e fechar a porta. Imaginou que ele não fosse demorar, talvez tivesse ido cuidar de alguma necessidade fisiológica. Mas o homem demorou e demorou e Sawyer começou a ficar inquieto. Olhou ao seu redor e todos dormiam profundamente, inclusive ela, sua tigresa de unhas afiadas.

Levantou-se do chão e caminhou na ponta dos pés até onde ela estava, se não bateu nele era porque a declaração que fizera durante o banho era verdadeira. Olhou para ela deitada no chão, dormindo e não conseguiu sentir ódio, só um tesão absurdo que precisava ser saciado ainda naquela noite.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e deitou-se, aconchegando seus corpos, encaixando-se com o quadril dela. Ana-Lucia não se mexeu e ele cheirou seu pescoço, aspirando o aroma de rosas que ainda se encontrava impregnado em seu corpo.

Dessa vez Ana-Lucia se mexeu e Sawyer a segurou com toda a força com seu corpo e tapou-lhe a boca antes que ela pudesse chamar a atenção dos outros.

- Shiiii...quietinha morena, agora quem quer silêncio sou eu.- ele arriscou, mas por incrível que pareça ela ficou quieta. – Você já me expôs ao ridículo deixando o Sr. Eko contar pra todo mundo que eu a estava espiando, mas o que ninguém sabe é o que você estava fazendo antes do seu amigo me descobrir.

- Hum! Hum!- gemeu Ana, tentando fazê-lo soltar sua boca. Sawyer pensou que ela fosse usar o joelho como uma arma perigosa e tratou de afastar a virilha para longe dela, porém Ana só queria falar.

- Eu vou soltar sua boca, mas seja boazinha.- ele não resistiu e deu uma pequena mordida no ombro dela antes de tirar a mão de sua boca.

Sawyer esperou por palavras de ódio que acordariam todo mundo e que mais uma vez o colocariam numa situação difícil, no entanto, ela simplesmente disse, numa voz baixa, quase sussurrante:

- Você é um idiota!

- Como é?

- Eu sabia que você estava lá! Eu senti quando você se aproximou e vi seus olhos brilhando, me querendo...tirei a roupa pra provocar você e me toquei...porque sei que quer me tocar...ou não quer?

O sangue dele ferveu nas veias.

- O que você acha?- ele retrucou.

Ana deu uma risadinha.

- Eu achei que você tivesse dito que eu tinha bigode.

- Não se preocupe, é que sou meio cego, perdi meus óculos na jangada, óbvio que você não tem bigode nenhum. Aliás, quando eu vi você dando showzinho naquela cabana eu milagrosamente voltei a enxergar muito bem.

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vi que você tem peitos deliciosos, um umbiguinho gostoso...preciso falar mais ou quer que eu te mostre o que mais eu penso de você?

A voz dele no ouvido dela era sedutora, sussurrante, a respiração quente em sua nuca. Sim, Ana queria muito que ele mostrasse o que achava dela. Mas regras precisavam ser estabelecidas.

- Eko disse que ainda vamos levar pelo menos dois ou três dias para chegar ao seu acampamento, portanto, acho que a gente pode se entender nesse meio tempo. Mas só quando estivermos sozinhos, se fizer alguma coisa na frente de alguém, eu o mato sem pensar duas vezes, me entendeu?

- Hum, deixa eu ver se entendi. Você quer me usar sexualmente durante esses dias e eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada na frente dos outros.

- Exatamente.- respondeu ela. – Mas poderá fazer absolutamente tudo quando estivermos sozinhos, o que me diz?

- O que ainda estamos fazendo aqui, _chica?_

Eles se levantaram com cuidado e caminharam para o lado de fora da cabana. Sawyer mal podia acreditar no que estava indo fazer e com quem. Seu corpo inteiro palpitava de ansiedade.

Quando finalmente estavam do lado de fora, ela caminhou alguns passos em direção à mata fechada. Sawyer ficou parado, era uma situação estranha, não sabia como deveria começar. Ficou observando para ver o que ela ia fazer.

Os cabelos dela estavam presos com um elástico de couro, elas os soltou e os cachos negros envolveram seus ombros, os fios em completa desordem, mas Sawyer achou o gesto muito sexy.

- Vai ficar aí parado como se fosse uma árvore?- a pergunta dela tinha um ar zombeteiro e Sawyer sorriu antes de se aproximar dela e agarrá-la por trás.

O gesto foi inesperado e brusco, e Ana-Lucia adorou isso. O rosto dele enterrou-se em seu pescoço, beijando-o e as mãos agarraram seus seios com força. Ana soltou um pequeno suspiro e encostou-se no corpo dele sentindo que ele estava em ponto de bala.

- Por quê?- ele indagou, mordiscando o pescoço dela.

- Por que o quê?- ela perguntou de volta, arrepiada com as carícias dele.

- Por que quer transar comigo? Você me odeia desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos...

- È exatamente por isso, porque eu te odeio.- ela respondeu, apertando mais as mãos dele em seus seios.

Sawyer apalpou os dois montes, puxando os mamilos e excitando-os, sua mente lembrando-o de como eram e ele pegou-se desesperadamente querendo se alimentar dela, sugar até a última gota de sua fantasia.

Ana-Lucia percebeu que ele estava erguendo sua blusa, e sussurrou:

- Aqui não, vamos nos esconder nas árvores. Não quero que ninguém nos veja.

Ela segurou na mão dele e Sawyer sentiu seus dedos trêmulos, o corpo dela estava tão ansioso quanto o dele.

- Precisamos ter cuidado!- ela advertiu quando eles se afastaram um pouco da cabana. – "Eles" podem estar nos observando.

Sawyer assentiu e a escorou em uma árvore. Olhou para ela de um jeito tão intenso que Ana-Lucia sentiu que estava queimando de tesão. Pensou que ele fosse arrancar-lhe as roupas e traçá-la ali mesmo, de pé encostada à arvore, mas ele a surpreendeu acariciando devagar seus cabelos e se preparando para beijá-la.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o estômago dar voltas, o pulso acelerou e ela disse a ele:

- Não precisa fazer isso!

- Isso o quê?- ele indagou, acariciando o rosto dela com ternura.

- Isso que está fazendo, sendo carinhoso, não preciso disso homem! Sabemos porque estamos aqui, podemos ir ao que interessa. Não precisa me recitar poemas de amor nem me dar beijos apaixonados, aliás, não precisa me beijar!

Sawyer deu um sorriso cínico e encostou seu corpo no dela com violência, puxando-a pelos quadris, mais uma vez Ana-Lucia sentiu o quanto ele estava duro e arfou de necessidade, há quanto tempo não transava? Uns seis meses? Um ano?

- Mas eu quero te beijar, rambina.

- rambina?- ela repetiu.

- È, rambina, porque você é uma mulher muito má, mas mesmo assim quero te beijar. Sei que está ansiosa pra me ter enterrado em você até o punho, mas sou um amante à moda antiga, baby, gosto de beijar as minhas amantes antes de traçá-las. Não vai me negar esse prazer...

- Se insiste...- ela respondeu.

Ela era muito petulante e Sawyer odiava isso, mas essa noite ele ia tirar esse ar debochado da cara dela, ia fazê-la gozar tantas vezes que ela iria gritar de prazer, render-se a ele, transformar-se em um manso cordeirinho para que pudesse desfrutar daquela beleza selvagem à vontade.

- Você tem uma boca muito linda.- ele elogiou. – Sua língua é ferina, mas eu estou imaginando muitas outras utilidades pra ela além de destilar veneno, que tal?

- Você fala demais!- ela queixou-se, de repente estava com muita vontade de ser beijada por Sawyer.

Ele segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e aproximou as bocas. Roçou o nariz no dela e estendeu a língua para fora, Ana-Lucia fez o mesmo e as pontas vermelhas se encontraram, passando uma pela outra num encontro erótico até que as bocas finalmente se uniram.

Ana-Lucia deixou escapar um suspiro quando sentiu a língua provocante de Sawyer dentro de sua boca, as salivas se misturando como ele idealizara quando ela lhe ofereceu água de seu cantil de manhã. Ele estava bebendo da fonte, mas havia outra fonte da qual ele queria 

beber, uma fonte que ele sabia deveria estar cheia de mel agora. Sawyer não via a hora de provar.

Beijavam-se com fúria e ímpeto, agarrando-se um ao outro. Ana-Lucia estava gostando de ser beijada e sem querer gemeu em protesto quando ele afastou sua boca da dela.

- O que foi?- ele indagou com a voz carinhosa. – Já sente falta da minha boca? Mas eu estou apenas aqui decidindo aonde vou colocá-la agora.

A vagina dela palpitou de ansiedade e Sawyer notou que os olhos dela escureceram mais. As mãos dela foram para sua camisa e começaram a desabotoar rapidamente até que ela jogou o pedaço de pano encardido no chão.

Ficou olhando o peito dele por alguns segundos. Sawyer era um tesão, o tórax repleto de músculos bem definidos, a pele bronzeada pelo sol da ilha. Os mamilos pequenos e tão eriçados quanto os dela estavam agora nesse momento. O peito dele não tinha pêlos aparentes, mas havia um caminho interessante de pêlos finos e dourados que começavam no umbigo e iam ficando um pouco mais escuros à medida que desciam em direção ao caminho do que ela sabia ser o paraíso onde se deleitaria.

- Está gostando do que vê?- ele indagou notando que ela apenas o observava.

- Muito.- ela respondeu com sinceridade e Sawyer voltou a imprensá-la na árvore e beijá-la. Ana-Lucia espalmou as mãos no peito dele, sentindo a maciez da pele sob os seus dedos.

Quando Sawyer parou de beijá-la, ela começou a lamber o peito dele bem devagar e rodeou os mamilos com a língua antes de sugá-los levemente, enquanto suas unhas arranhavam um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Sawyer deu um gemido de excitação e afastou-a gentilmente.

- Se continuar fazendo isso, não vou durar muito e não quero que isso seja rápido.

- Por mim você pode ser rápido.- ela respondeu. – E depois fazer de novo e de novo e de novo...

Sawyer a agarrou novamente e começou a erguer-lhe a camiseta preta. Ela levantou os braços para ajudá-lo e logo estava nua da cintura para cima. Ele gostou de poder ver os seios dela novamente, especialmente agora que podia tocá-los.

- O seu corpo é perfeito, muito em forma. Você é o quê? Professora de educação física?

- Policial.- ela respondeu. – Pelo menos costumava ser.

- Costumava?

- Sim. Eu agora sou apenas uma mulher que tem de levar seu grupo para um lugar seguro e que quer desesperadamente fazer sexo com um caipira dos infernos!

Sawyer deu uma risada e pôs as mãos nos seios dela, juntando-os, apertando-os, amassando-os, manipulando os mamilos escuros com os dedos, fazendo tudo o que desejou quando a viu tomar banho.

Abaixou-se e começou a amamentar de um, sugando o bico com força, fazendo nítidos sons à medida que sua língua lambia e sugava. Ana-Lucia gemia baixinho, sem tirar os olhos do que ele fazia, vendo-o abocanhar sua auréola como um homem faminto. Depois passou para o outro seio, fazendo a mesma coisa, deixando-a com ainda mais vontade dele.

- Isso é gostoso... tão bom...oh sim...- ela dizia entre os gemidos, instigando-o mais. – Me sugue cowboy, tome tudo o que puder de mim...

Ele agarrou a cintura dela e intensificou os movimentos, passando a morder além de chupar. Quando se afastou dela, a pele dos seios estava vermelha, mas seus olhos ainda mais acesos de excitação.

Sawyer desceu beijando a barriga dela, e enfiou a língua dentro da profundidade do umbigo, tentando chegar ao fundo. Ana-Lucia sentia espasmos em seu abdômen, seu corpo alertando-a de que ele estava próximo da onde ela queria.

Querendo estimulá-lo mais, ela colocou sua mão sobre o pênis dele, ainda preso na calça jeans e acariciou, Sawyer soltou algo parecido com um grunhido e disse:

- Mulher dos diabos, me deixa terminar de explorar teu corpo, senão vou te pegar agora e não quero reclamações.- ele afastou a mão dela de sua masculinidade. – Deite no chão!- ele mais ordenou do que pediu.

Ana-Lucia se deitou na relva e sua pele se arrepiou ao sentir o mato e a areia úmida debaixo de suas costas. Sawyer ajoelhou-se e soltou o botão da calça dela, começou a descer o zíper tão lentamente que o barulho a irritou.

- Tira logo isso, homem!

Mas Sawyer continuou abrindo a calça dela devagar até começar a deslizá-la pelo quadril e dessa vez ele assobiou, em alto e bom som.

- Você é gostosinha!- disse apreciando os quadris largos dela e as coxas fartas. Parou seu olhar sob a calcinha branca e os olhos masculinos concentraram-se na linha que marcava sensivelmente o tecido, delineando o sexo dela. Notou também que a peça íntima estava marcada pela umidade que se desprendia do corpo dela. Lambeu os lábios.

Ana abriu as pernas provocante e Sawyer enganchou os dedos no elástico, pronto para se livrar da peça.

- Aposto que é apertadinha!- comentou, libidinoso.

- Não imagina o quanto!- ela provocou ainda mais. – Principalmente porque imagino o quanto você seja um cara talentoso.

- Com certeza, espera só até eu te mostrar o meu talento.

Ele começou a tirar a calcinha dela, e à medida que o tecido deslizava pelas pernas ele beijava-lhe entre as coxas, mas sem chegar na vagina ainda, queria apenas tentá-la para o melhor.

- Que saudade desse cheiro de mulher!- disse ele quando terminou de despi-la. – Que coisa linda que você é!- os polegares dele acariciaram os pêlos de seu sexo e Ana arqueou os quadris instintivamente. Mas Sawyer os segurou, mantendo-os baixo enquanto a provocava com palavras:

- Que gosto será que você tem? – o dedo dele escapuliu pelas reentrâncias dela e penetrou-a. Ana gemeu um pouco mais alto. – Você está muito quente e deliciosamente molhada, baby...

- Sawyer...- ela gemeu mais uma vez, tentando erguer os quadris novamente.

- Macia e suave...- ele brincou com a intimidade dela e separou os lábios, viu o clitóris inchado e rodeou-o com os dedos.

- Filho da puta!- ela xingou, louca pra sentir prazer, estava quase gozando só com aquelas provocações.

- Sim, eu tinha razão, você é apertada, acho que vou ter de me esforçar pra caber aqui dentro desse recanto gostoso...

Ana gritou, estava ficando cada vez mais molhada e na posição em que ela estava Sawyer podia ver isso, o sexo dela inchado e lubrificado em demasia, preparado para ele.

- Lulu, eu quero provar você, senti-la gozar na minha boca...- com as pernas dela estrategicamente passadas por cima de seus ombros ele começou a lambê-la, primeiro devagar, depois mais rápido até que chupou o clitóris fazendo-a gritar outra vez.

- _Sí...sí...estas a molestarme hombre...yo te quiero tanto...ohhhhh..._

Os gemidos roucos dela eram extremamente excitantes e Sawyer estava tentando manter seu controle o máximo que podia para não terminar a brincadeira ainda. Continuava provando dela, afogando-se entre suas coxas, sorvendo tudo o que podia, sentindo que quanto mais a agradava, mais era recompensado com o mel que brotava de sua fonte palpitante.

- _Ya no puedo mas, ya no puedo mas..._- ela choramingou sentindo o orgasmo batê-la, enviando ondas convulsivas por todo seu corpo. Agarrou os próprios seios e deu vários gritinhos, de olhos fechados.

Sawyer já não podia agüentar mais e baixou as calças rapidamente, junto com a cueca. Ana-Lucia estava enxergando turvo e o coração batia descompassado, mas ela lambeu os lábios à visão da nudez dele. Simplesmente perfeito, o pênis grande, ereto parecia chamá-la.

- Eu o quero...eu o quero...- ela gemeu e Sawyer se posicionou entre as pernas dela, mas antes que a penetrasse, ela completou: - Eu o quero em minha boca!

Ele fez a vontade dela e se aproximou. Ana-Lucia se sentou e suas mãos envolveram o membro duro e acariciaram o órgão masculino em movimentos de vai e vem, da base até a cabeça.

- Você é lindo!- ela elogiou e se abaixou beijando a ponta do pênis dele antes de começar a sugá-lo, colocando tudo o que podia agüentar dentro de sua boca.

Dessa vez foi Sawyer quem fechou os olhos e viajou no próprio prazer. Enquanto o chupava, Ana-Lucia emitia sons eróticos de satisfação e Sawyer não resistiu provocá-la mais:

- Tão bom sentir a sua boca...mas vai ser melhor ainda te penetrar bem fundo, estirar esse seu cantinho apertado...

As palavras fizeram com que ela o sugasse mais forte e antes que Sawyer pudesse gozar, ele a afastou.

- Quero terminar dentro de você!- ele exigiu e Ana o deixou, ainda saboreando nos lábios o contato íntimo com o corpo dele.

Ele a fez deitar novamente no chão e ficou por cima dela, começou a investir em sua vagina e sentiu que os músculos dela sugavam seu pênis para dentro, tal qual sua boca fizera antes.

- Oh sim, Ana, me tome, me tome inteiro...você é tão apertada!

A princípio, a investida do grosso membro dele causou dor, tanto tempo sem transar e agora experimentava um homem como aquele, tinha que ter paciência consigo mesma. Mas ela não demonstrou para ele o quanto estava doendo, apenas tentou relaxar os músculos à medida que ele ia mais fundo.

- Mais?- ele perguntou, segurando as coxas dela.

- Mais!- ela assentiu, a dor começando a se transformar em prazer à medida que seu corpo ia se acostumando com o dele.

E Sawyer foi fundo, enfiando-se nela até o punho como tinha prometido. Estar dentro dela era como passear no céu de tão prazeroso. Moviam-se muito rápido com pressa de atingirem o orgasmo merecido. E o prazer não demorou a vir, lento, penetrando em todos os seus poros.

Ana-Lucia gozou primeiro, sentindo seu corpo ser inundado por um absurdo calor. Sawyer sentiu os espasmos do orgasmo profundo dela massageando seu pênis e deixou que sua liberação viesse, jorrando dentro dela em jatos fortes.

Permaneceram unidos por um bom tempo, esperando as respirações normalizarem. Ana-Lucia achou que ele já estivesse cansado, tanto quanto ela, mas para sua surpresa, ao invés de retirar-se dela, Ana sentiu que o membro dele endurecia novamente dentro dela e eles apenas trocaram de posição, dando início a mais uma sessão de sexo selvagem.

Sawyer a colocou por cima e deixou que ela o cavalgasse. Adorou ver o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios dela e as mechas sedosas de cabelo escuro caindo-lhe pelos ombros, os seios balançando na direção dele enquanto ela gemia como louca e repetia o nome dele sem parar falando sobre o quanto ele estava lhe dando prazer.

Ana alcançou um novo orgasmo, ainda mais forte que o primeiro e desabou sobre o peito dele, arfando, não agüentava mais nada. Sawyer gozou mais uma vez dentro dela, só que agora lentamente, acompanhando as palpitações do corpo de Ana-Lucia.

Tudo terminado, eles não ousaram se mexer do lugar. Sawyer pensou comigo, se a primeira vez tinha sido assim, imagina o que viria pela frente. À medida que a excitação sexual ia passando, as respirações normalizando e a tensão findando um grande silêncio abateu-se sobre eles.

Sawyer ficou imaginando como ele deveria agir. Estava acostumado a dar carinho às mulheres com quem transava, mesmo nos golpes, será que Ana queria carinho, ou apenas vestiria suas roupas e eles voltariam para seus acampamentos como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Ana-Lucia, por sua vez, estava pensando, será que ele estava desesperado para que ela saísse de cima dele agora que tinham acabado? Mas o calor do corpo dele era tão bom, ela não queria sair de lá.

Foi Sawyer quem deu o primeiro passo.

- Nada mal, hein Lulu?

- Sim...- ela respondeu com um suspiro e deu um beijinho no peito dele. Observou o ferimento no ombro dele e disse:

- Homem, isso está feio! Muito feio! Tem que se cuidar!

- È, ta feio mesmo! Graças a você quando me pisoteou!- ele falou, mas logo se arrependeu do que disse ao ver uma sombra de tristeza transpassar o olhar dela.

- Temos que nos vestir e voltar, ou então darão por nossa falta e as coisas vão ficar confusas.

- Hey, águas passadas tá bom? Só não quero que me machuque mais, pelo menos não do jeito que costumava fazer antes.- ele comentou, malicioso. – Prefiro esse novo jeito.- ele puxou o rosto dela e a beijou, surpreendendo-a. Ele ainda queria beijá-la, mesmo depois do sexo.

Mas Ana-Lucia era muito desconfiada e não queria envolvimento romântico com ele, isso não seria bom, por isso levantou-se e começou a vestir suas roupas em silêncio. Sawyer fez o mesmo, mas sabia que a partir daquele momento as coisas seriam muito diferentes entre eles. Gostou de estar com ela e esperava que os próximos três dias juntos revelassem mais a respeito daquela mulher tão amargurada, que fora tão apaixonada e intensa quando fizeram amor aquela noite.

- Vamos embora!- ela disse por fim e Sawyer a seguiu de volta para a cabana.

Continua...


	3. 3 dias não são suficientes

Capítulo final

3 dias não são suficientes

O ombro voltou a doer miseravelmente e Sawyer mordeu o lábio inferior fazendo careta, o efeito do remédio milagroso de Mr Eko tinha acabado e ele não agüentava dar mais nenhum passo, era o último da fila, por isso quando o grupo passou por debaixo de uma enorme árvore ele não hesitou em sentar-se no chão, deixando cair o corpo pesadamente.

O grupo não tinha percebido isso, mas Ana-Lucia estava atenta ao movimento de todos ao seu redor mesmo indo à frente e quando o viu cair, disse:

- Parem!

Todos pararam e ela pediu à Cindy:

- Me dá sua água!

Aproximou-se de Sawyer e lhe estendeu o cantil, dizendo:

- Está atrasando a gente, desse jeito vamos ter que te deixar para trás.

- À vontade, pode me deixar para trás.- respondeu ele, bebendo a água do cantil em grandes goles.

- Tá legal, até!- respondeu Ana com petulância, dando as costas para ele.

- Mas eu tenho uma pergunta.- disse Sawyer, antes que ela se afastasse muito.

- Fala!- autorizou Ana, dando atenção a ele novamente.

- Já que o seu grandalhão foi embora, como vai achar o meu acampamento sem mim?- questionou com jeito cínico.

Já tinha passado do meio-dia e Mr. Eko e Jin ainda não tinham voltado. Naquela manhã ocorrera um incidente. Ana-Lucia tinha acordado cedo depois de passar a noite nos braços de Sawyer na floresta, tendo uma das melhores transas de sua vida. Por causa disso acordou todos pouco depois do amanhecer e montou grupos para irem atrás de comida.

Porém, Michael que estava coletando frutas com Cindy aproveitou para desaparecer e Jin decidiu que iria procurá-lo, Eko tentou demovê-lo da idéia, mas o coreano era teimoso, então 

o guarda-costas de Ana acabou se unindo a ele na missão de encontrar Michael. Desde então, Ana-Lucia seguia com o grupo pela floresta tentando se manter na direção certa e pedindo internamento que Mr. Eko voltasse logo.

Olhou para Sawyer, jogado no chão, com os cabelos oleosos e desgrenhados, a barba crescida e os botões da camisa metade abertos, o ferimento no ombro estava feio, mas ele a atraia mesmo assim. Seria incapaz de deixá-lo para trás, ou outro alguém de seu grupo, mas gostava de provocá-lo ao máximo, era sua diversão, além disso, seria uma pena se ele ficasse para trás, tinham concordado em ter três dias de encontros sexuais e tinham tido apenas um, intenso, mas apenas um.

Respondeu a pergunta dele sobre como encontraria o acampamento deles com convicção.

- A gente vai cruzar a ilha, ir pela praia. E o Eko vai voltar.

Sawyer ficou quieto por alguns segundos apenas olhando para ela, antes de fazer outra pergunta com ar malicioso e olhares sensuais para o corpo dela:

- È casada?

- O quê?- perguntou Ana, surpresa com a pergunta.

- Você.- ele enfatizou. – È casada?

Ana respirou fundo, se perguntando por que isso era importante, mas respondeu a verdade:

- Não.

- Que pena! Já ta prontinha!- ele respondeu debochado se lembrando do quanto ela tinha sido fogosa nos braços dele na noite passada.

- Boa!- Ana disse com divertimento. – E você é?

- Hum, não senhora

- Você é gay?- ela provocou um pouco mais.

Ele riu, e disse: - Boa!- levantou-se do chão segurando a pesada faca que Mr. Eko tinha lhe dado para sua proteção alguns dias antes e devolveu o cantil a ela, dizendo:

- Vamo nessa! Tá esperando o quê?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando escureceu, Eko retornou como Ana-Lucia havia previsto e trazia Jin e o fugitivo Michael consigo. Alguns minutos antes deles voltarem, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia tinham tido uma pequena discussão sobre o caminho a prosseguir e ele fez acusações a ela, culminando com um: - O Michael não é meu amigo...

- Bom saber disso!- respondeu Michael, com seriedade.

Sawyer ficou se sentindo profundamente culpado por ter dito aquilo para Michael, principalmente porque não era verdade, imaginou que nunca mais fosse vê-lo. Mas fazer o quê? Já tinha dito. Eko fez a gentileza de lhe dar mais do remédio que tinha lhe dado na noite anterior e que deixara seu ombro anestesiado, fazendo com que ele se esquecesse da dor e pudesse desfrutar do intenso momento que teve com Ana-Lucia depois. Surtiria efeito novamente?

Dormiu pensando nisso depois de tomar o remédio e comer um pouco de peixe, no entanto, ele foi acordado duas horas depois por um par de mãos macias que acariciavam seu peito. Abriu os olhos e viu Ana-Lucia com os olhos negros cheios de desejo, fitando-o com grande interesse.

- Só podia ser você.- disse ele. – Então, quando cai a noite a mulher se transforma em loba ou é o contrário?

- Isso depende.- disse ela, se abaixando e dando um beijinho no peito dele.

- Depende do quê?- perguntou ele, acariciando uma mecha do cabelo dela que escapava da liga de couro.

- Do que você quer que eu seja, mulher ou loba?

Sawyer deu um sorriso cínico e disse: - Desculpe Lulu, adoraria me divertir com você de novo, mas essa noite declinarei de seu convite tendo em vista que você ameaçou me deixar para trás hoje e eu não costumo durmir com o inimigo, meu bem.

Ana fez cara de chateação:

- Eu não acredito que você levou aquilo tudo a sério, cowboy, acha mesmo que eu deixaria você para trás?

- O que você acha?- Sawyer retrucou, muito sério.

- Você ficou magoado?- indagou Ana, incrédula.

Sawyer franziu o cenho: - Mas é claro que não! Por que eu ficaria? Não dou a mínima para como você me trata e quer saber, se está precisando de sexo tanto assim por que não pede uma caridade para o seu amigo Eko. Aproveita que ele voltou pra você.

Ana-Lucia deu um tapa no rosto dele. Sawyer reclamou:

- Au!- e ele ia dizer alguma coisa logo após receber o tapa, mas suas palavras e seus pensamentos foram calados pelos lábios agressivos de Ana-Lucia sob os dele, beijando-o.

Ela era muito atrevida e Sawyer não conseguiu não sucumbir aos beijos da garota má. Seus lábios eram ariscos, mas ao mesmo tempo de uma doçura que ele não se lembrava já ter provado, tinham o gosto forte da paixão, loucura e sincero desvario.

Quando ela se afastou, Sawyer sentiu que estava com febre de amor, a temperatura de seu corpo estava muitos graus acima e mais uma vez a dor no ombro foi esquecida. O resto do grupo dormia ao redor, pesadamente, não faziam a menor idéia do que acontecia, exceto Mr. Eko, que dormia com um olho aberto e o outro fechado e protegia a Ana como a uma filha. Porém, naquele momento sua filha parecia feliz e ele não ousaria interrompê-la, como não o fez na noite anterior quando seguiu ela e Sawyer para dentro da floresta depois de voltar de uma rápida vigília e ouviu seus gemidos e sussurros na calada da noite.

- Vampira! È isso o que você é!- acusou Sawyer envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura dela. - Vamos sair daqui, cowboy...- ela pediu, beijando e mordendo-lhe o pescoço.

Dessa vez ele obedeceu, era o segundo dia de loucuras e proezas sexuais com aquela mulher imprevisível. Eko os viu sair de perto dos outros, mas dessa vez não os seguiu, sabia o que estavam indo fazer e sabia que Ana-Lucia era esperta o suficiente também para ter cuidado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De mãos dadas, Ana-Lucia e Sawyer caminharam até um riacho próximo. Aquela região era toda recortada por esses pequenos córregos, que além de proporcionarem água potável para beberem, podiam tomar refrescantes banhos para aplacar o calor daquela ilha tropical.

Aquela noite em particular estava muito quente, por isso, Ana-Lucia tivera a idéia de irem até o riacho onde tinham se abastecido de água um pouco antes de pararem para dormir.

Ao chegarem à beira do riacho, ela começou a despir-se sem cerimônia, tirou as botas e as calças, soltou os cabelos. Mas antes de tirar a camiseta, ela parou e olhou para Sawyer que permanecia inteiramente vestido apenas fitando-a com expressão indecifrável.

- Hey, tire a roupa!- disse ela, impaciente.

Sawyer sorriu e começou a desabotoar os gastos botões da camisa. A noite estava mais clara que a anterior porque havia uma lua cheia alta no céu, iluminando a floresta com um brilho prateado e Sawyer tinha ficado parado ao se dar conta do contraste da luz da lua na pele morena dela quase nua diante de seus olhos.

- Por que você é tão agressiva?- ele perguntou quando terminou de tirar as calças.

- O quê?- indagou Ana-Lucia, terminando de despir a blusa.

- Sei que fizemos um acordo.- disse ele. – Mas por que não tornar esse acordo cada vez mais prazeroso para ambos, qual o problema em trocarmos carinhos? Ontem, você nem queria ser beijada por mim.

Ana-Lucia cruzou os braços sobre os seios nus, ouvindo o que ele dizia com uma sobrancelha erguida:

- Sabe caipira, confesso que estou decepcionada com você. Esperava que você fosse mais...

- Mais o quê?- questionou ele, se aproximando dela e puxando-a pela cintura. – Violento e agressivo como você? E o que eu ganharia com isso, amor? Eu disse a você que sou amante à moda antiga e hoje vai ser do meu jeito.

Ana se afastou dele, o coração batendo forte.

- E se eu não quiser que seja do seu jeito?

- Prometo que não se arrependerá, _chica_, confie em mim, vou te fazer gozar muito mais do que ontem.

Ela deixou escapar um gemido quando o ouviu dizer isso e seus mamilos se intumesceram diante dele, como um convite a serem saboreados pela boca masculina.

- Eu sei que você quer, tem medo de se entregar, de confiar, mas pode confiar em mim.- aquele era um discurso que Sawyer já tinha feito a outras mulheres quando dava seus golpes, mas aquela era a primeira vez em que estava sendo realmente sincero.

Ana soltou os braços ao lado do corpo e deixou que Sawyer a envolvesse, beijando-a e deslizando as mãos pelas curvas femininas fazendo-a suspirar.

- Gostei muito de fazer amor com você ontem.- ele sussurrou, com o intuito de provocá-la. – Mal posso agüentar de vontade de te ter de novo, Ana-Lucia.

Ele separou seus lábios dos dela, mas seus olhares permaneceram conectados, esta noite ele daria a ela além de prazer selvagem, o doce carinho que ele sentia que ela necessitava para relaxar, esquecer todas as agruras que vinha passando desde que caíra naquela ilha.

Encheu a mãos com um dos macios seios dela e abaixou a cabeça para sugar o bico do outro. Gostava muito de fazer isso, trazia-lhe uma sensação prazerosa de conforto e intimidade. Ana-Lucia também apreciava o ato, sentindo seu corpo formigar de prazer a cada vez que a língua dele sondava o bico de seu seio e a boca sugava com vontade.

Estava difícil manter os corpos em pé e eles acabaram deitando em um monte de gramíneas fofas e macias que havia na beira do pequeno lago, como um tapete verde. Quando Sawyer ergueu seu rosto para fitar os olhos dela novamente gostou de ver o prazer e a luxúria estampados na face dela.

- _Te quiero...te quiero_...- dessa vez foi ele quem disse, fazendo Ana-Lucia sorrir, imitando o que ela dissera quando ele a espiara tomando banho e clamando por ele.

As mãos dele desceram para o resto do corpo dela, acariciando a cintura fina bem devagar. Tirou-lhe a calcinha e o olhar dele perdeu-se entre as coxas dela. Ana-Lucia era suave, um rude contraste com seu comportamento hostil.

Ela não podia agüentar aquele olhar de desejo febril para o corpo dela, sentindo seu sexo ficar liso, sendo inundado por ondas sucessivas de líquido cremoso deixando Sawyer com água na boca.

- Cowboy, vem pra dentro de mim!- ela pediu, esfregando uma coxa na outra devagar. – Coloca esse pênis gostoso dentro de mim, me faz gozar, preciso de você...

- Oh sim, baby, vou te dar muito prazer, te tomar bem devagar, sentir o calor do seu corpo...

- Me faz esquecer...- ela deixou escapar quando ele mordiscou em volta de seu umbigo.

- O que você quer esquecer, baby?

- Tudo...- sussurrou ela. – Tudo.

Sawyer beijou-lhe o sexo e deslizou a língua na fenda úmida e macia, arrancando suspiros de prazer e palavras ininteligíveis dos lábios dela. Mas dessa vez ele não conseguiu esperar muito pelo prazer dela, os gemidos dela o deixavam cada vez mais excitado e sem que Ana esperasse, ele despiu a cueca , deitou em cima do corpo morno dela e a penetrou de um só golpe, preenchendo-a.

- Hummmmm...- ela começou a gemer devagar e espaçadamente de um jeito mais que provocante, dessa vez não sentia dor. Sua vagina parecia ter se acostumado rapidamente ao comprimento e espessura do membro dele, recebendo-o com boas-vindas.

- Eu podia morar aqui!- ele sussurrou. – Nesse corpo quente e gostoso. – Oh Ana!- ele aumentou a pressão e as investidas no corpo dela.

Ana gritou e suas unhas o arranharam nas costas. As coxas dela subindo e descendo pelas dele, provocando, instigando enquanto o movimento dos quadris não parava. Com um movimento rápido Sawyer levantou do chão, sentando sobre o próprio corpo e trazendo-a consigo. O movimento intensificou o prazer dela, fazendo com que subisse e descesse pelo corpo dele, bem devagar.

- Sawyer...Sawyer...- ela gemeu o nome dele, várias vezes enquanto buscava por ar, o fôlego lhe faltando no peito.

Olhou nos olhos dele e sentiu uma coisa tão forte, que não pôde explicar. Tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijou-lhe a boca com uma paixão tão ardente que Sawyer sentiu que seria asfixiado pelos beijos de Ana-Lucia. Era uma sensação incrível, abrasadora e durante aqueles momentos ele se esqueceu de que estava em uma ilha, e de suas pretensões de vingança quando aceitou fazer parte daquele acordo sexual de três dias.

- Meu amor...- ele se permitiu sussurrar, como se estivesse amando a mulher que desejara pela vida inteira e não sua inimiga na ilha.

- Sim...sim...sim...- foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer quando Sawyer a deitou no chão novamente e o orgasmo a tomou sem controle, como uma onda capaz de sacudir todo seu corpo.

Sentindo-se sugado e massageado pelo corpo dela, Sawyer investiu seu pênis, recuando e tomando Ana várias vezes antes da própria liberação, enchendo seu corpo com mais prazer. Ana-Lucia gemeu preguiçosa e manteve seus olhos fechados enquanto sentia-se inundada pelo calor da semente masculina liberada dentro de seu ventre.

- Oh Deus, você é uma delícia, morena linda!- disse ele, arfando, abraçado ao corpo dela.

Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos e viu que Sawyer descansava a cabeça entre seus seios, dando pequeninos beijos nos mamilos. Ela achou o gesto meigo e ficou quieta, desfrutando da carícia.

- Baby?- ele chamou dengoso.

- Yeah?- respondeu Ana, morrendo de vontade de acariciar os cabelos dele.

- Acabei de descobrir que gosto de ficar com você e muito. É estranho, levando em conta as circunstâncias em que nos encontramos agora, mas...

- Precisamos voltar.- disse Ana, com frieza.

- O quê?- indagou ele, rolando para o lado, deixando o corpo dela.

- Precisamos voltar, ainda temos muito que andar até o seu acampamento.- respondeu ela, se levantando e procurando por suas roupas.

Sawyer fez o mesmo, mas apenas vestiu a cueca e a calça jeans e antes que Ana-Lucia pusesse as calças ele a agarrou.

- O que está fazendo?- ela indagou.

Ele respondeu com beijos, tomando-lhe a boca sem deixar que ela falasse. Ana-Lucia o empurrou, mas Sawyer a segurou pelos punhos, com força.

- Você disse que eu não podia fazer nada na frente de alguém, mas que eu poderia fazer absolutamente tudo quando estivéssemos sozinhos. Então por que fica agindo assim comigo? Não quebrei sua regra.

Ana não soube o que dizer.

- Òtimo! È muito divertido transar com o Sawyer todas as noites, mas depois que você fica satisfeita nem olha na minha cara! O que você vai fazer agora que terminamos? Me devorar?- ele perguntou com sarcasmo evidente.

Ana-Lucia riu.

- Você devia saber que é isso o que a fêmea faz depois de fazer sexo com o macho.

E surpreendendo-o ela o beijou, afundando os dedos nos cabelos dele, acariciando-lhe a nuca. O sangue esquentou novamente e ao invés de terminarem de se vestir, eles se despiram novamente e caíram no riacho, rindo e brincando como um casal de namorados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, o grupo deixou a selva para fazer a travessia pela praia, depois retomariam a segurança da copa das árvores. Durante o trajeto, Sawyer sentiu as costumeiras pontadas no ombro novamente e concluiu que o chá milagroso de Mr. Eko tinha um período de duração.

Caiu de joelhos na areia quando eles estavam se preparando para subir as pedras e foi amparado por Libby.

- Hey, bonitão!- disse ela. – Ainda não chegamos.

- Por mim tudo bem.- respondeu ele. – Não me importaria de fazer destas pedras meu novo lar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- indagou Ana-Lucia com as mãos na cintura e o semblante sério.

Sawyer olhou para ela e sorriu, apesar da febre. Imaginou-a usando botas de couro, lingerie preta, meias e ligas, os cabelos voando sob seu rosto.

- Eu perguntei o que está acontecendo aqui?- insistiu ela, tentando manter a postura de durona, mas seu coração estava acelerado pela forma que ele olhara para ela naquele minuto, o que deveria estar pensando?

- O Sawyer está mal Ana, não está vendo?- retrucou Libby.

- Precisamos continuar!- disse ela.

- Mas o Sawyer...- insistiu Libby.

- Ana!- chamou Mr. Eko.

Quando Ana-Lucia se virou, Sawyer seguiu os passos dela, ainda sorrindo.

- Ela fica linda de lingerie preta...e as botas...

- Ana de lingerie?- inquiriu Libby com um sorriso, observando Ana-Lucia conversar com Mr. Eko. – Sawyer você está delirando! Pobrezinho!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Não é uma boa idéia irmos pelas pedras, Ana. O Sawyer não terá condições de subir.

- Mas se continuarmos indo pela mata estaremos correndo perigo, precisamos despistá-los indo pelas pedras. Acho arriscado passarmos mais uma noite na floresta.

- Mas e quanto ao Sawyer?- questionou Eko. – Ele não agüenta dar mais nenhum passo.

- Você pode dar mais um pouco daquele seu chá pra ele.- argumentou ela.

- Imagino o quanto seria cômodo para você.- respondeu ele.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Como é que é? Eu não entendi.

- O que estou dizendo é que a ação do chá diminui a cada dose, pois apenas mascara os sintomas, o ombro dele não está sendo tratado e vem piorando sensivelmente.

- Entendo o que quer dizer, mas não podemos pôr em risco a segurança do grupo só por causa dele.

Eko olhou sério para ela, e disse:

- Nós iremos pela floresta.

Ana-Lucia bufou, mas não discutiu com ele. Horas mais tarde, quando anoiteceu, eles estavam de volta á trilha da floresta. Sawyer piorara bastante, se continuasse assim teria que ser carregado até o acampamento.

Apesar do que disse à Ana, Eko preparou o chá para ele outra vez. Mentira para ela, o efeito do chá seria o mesmo todas as vezes em que ele tomasse, mantendo-o bem e vivo até que o médico que havia no acampamento pudesse cuidar do ferimento dele. Havia mentido para ela com o propósito de fazê-la refletir a respeito de suas próprias ações, era óbvio que ela gostava de Sawyer, mas usava a violência e a agressividade para esconder seus sentimentos. Já estava convivendo com ela na ilha há quase 48 dias e sabia que Ana-Lucia não se sentia 

merecedora do amor de alguém, especialmente alguém a quem machucara tanto. Ela não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Meia-hora depois de tomar o chá, Sawyer já estava se sentindo melhor e faminto. Jin havia pescado pela manhã e o que sobrara do peixe estava assando na fogueira para ser dividido entre todo o grupo.

Quando o peixe ficou pronto, Ana-Lucia começou a fazer a divisão. Cortou o peixe em partes iguais e distribuiu a todos. Levou pessoalmente um pedaço a Sawyer que estava sentado, escorado à uma árvore, um pouco longe do grupo.

- Não está com fome?- ela indagou, segurando uma tábua improvisada onde havia um pedaço de peixe assado para Sawyer.

Ele retirou o pedaço de peixe da tábua e comeu rapidamente, antes de responder:

- Sim, eu estou com fome, faminto por comida, mas especialmente com fome dos seus beijos.

Ana se agachou ao lado dele e sussurrou: - Cowboy, tem certeza que está em condições essa noite? Você não me parece bem.

- Eu estou ótimo, rambina, tomei o chá milagroso do Sr. Eko e quer saber? Acho que toda vez que eu tomo esse chá eu fico empolgado. Qual será o ingrediente principal? Viagra?

Ana-Lucia começou a rir, baixinho e Sawyer também, o que chamou a atenção do grupo.

- Eles estão rindo e conversando como duas pessoas normais?- indagou Michael a Libby.

- È o que parece.- respondeu Libby. – Eles estão estranhos desde àquela noite em que o Eko o pegou a espiando no banho.

- Verdade.- concordou Cindy. – Talvez haja mais coisa aí que eles não estão nos contando.

- Talvez.- concordou Michael. – Mas se for assim, acho que é melhor pro Sawyer, quem sabe ele não conseguiu amansar a fera?

Naquela noite, para azar de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia, Mr. Eko achou que seria imprudente se alguém se afastasse do grupo, mesmo que por alguns minutos e resolveu ficar acordado de vigia. Logo, eles não iam poder sair para seu encontro furtivo no meio da noite, o último segundo o acordo que tinham feito porque no dia seguinte eles provavelmente chegariam ao acampamento de Jack.

Os dois ficaram inquietos e não conseguiam dormir, loucos para estarem nos braços um do outro. Em dado momento, Sawyer não agüentou mais, viu que todos estavam dormindo e levantou-se devagar de seu lugar, perto da árvore, indo até onde Ana tentava cochilar, ao lado da amiga Libby.

- Hey, vem comigo!- cochichou para ela.

- Não.- respondeu Ana. – O Eko vai ver e perguntar aonde vamos.

- Não vamos muito longe. Anda, vem! Tô desesperado!

Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior e se levantou para acompanhá-lo, estava desesperada também. Não queria admitir, mas desde que o jogo começara ela se sentia diferente, feliz apesar de tudo o que lhe acontecera desde que caíra naquela ilha e durante o dia inteiro ansiava por aquele momento roubado de prazer com Sawyer à noite.

Eles caminharam apenas alguns passos para longe de seu grupo e Sawyer sentou-se novamente no chão, escorando-se em outra árvore e a trazendo consigo.

- Como vamos fazer?- indagou ela. – Estão todos tão perto! Eles vão nos ver!

- Não vão não, baby. Relaxa!- ele pediu.

Ana-Lucia sentiu arrepios em seu pescoço, ocasionados pela respiração quente dele, tão próxima, atrás dela. Ouviu o barulho de algo se mexendo e seu coração apertou.

- Relaxa!- Sawyer pediu de novo, dessa vez num sussurro. – Deve ser o Eko fazendo a ronda. Daqui ele não pode nos ver, mas também saberá que não estamos longe, não nos deixará de castigo, não se preocupe.

- Mas ele saberá que estamos juntos.- disse ela.

- Não tô nem aí! Só quero te traçar de novo, morena. È a nossa última noite, não se esqueça!

Ana estava usando seu casaco marrom e Sawyer o abriu, para colocar a mão dentro de sua blusa preta, pressionando um dos seios. O toque excitou Ana e instintivamente ela levantou os quadris e o provocou, fazendo uma dança lenta e sensual no colo dele. A situação era de pura adrenalina, o medo de serem descobertos fazendo coisas ilícitas aumentava a excitação de ambos.

A mão no seio dela se apertou e Ana ouviu Sawyer gemer em seu ouvido.

- Mexe gostoso assim pra mim baby, mexe!

Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela, contornando-a com a língua antes de descer para o pescoço. Ana se arqueou contra ele, esfregando as mãos nas coxas dele até alcançar seu membro excitado, acariciando-o. Estava queimando por dentro, todo o medo de ser descoberta nos braços de Sawyer dando lugar á uma feroz excitação.

Sentindo-a acalentar seu pênis, Sawyer puxou o mamilo dela causando-lhe dor e prazer. Ana deixou escapar um gemido e ele disse a ela:

- Shiiiii...quietinha, não pode gritar ou nossos companheiros da selva vão saber do que estamos brincando e eu não quero brincar com mais ninguém, só com você!

O sexo dela ardia de desejo e Ana não parava de se esfregar no pênis dele, as sensações eram fortes para ambos.

- Ah Sawyer, eu quero mais...quero mais...- ela gemia baixinho.

A mão dele tateou a coxa dela e tocou-lhe a vagina protegida de seus avanços pelo tecido grosso e impenetrável do jeans. Ele resmungou: - Por que você não está usando saia? Quero tocar você, deve estar quente e molhada...

- Hummmmm...- Ana gemeu e Sawyer achou melhor tapar-lhe a boca para evitar acordar os outros.

A outra mão dele abriu o botão da calça jeans dela e Ana sentou-se no colo dele de um jeito que desse para ele enfiar a mão dentro de sua calcinha. Sorriu quando ele conseguiu tocá-la e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Nunca se sentira assim tão desavergonhada e libertina, sabia que jamais seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas fora daquela ilha.

Dois dedos dele penetraram o corpo dela, deslizando para dentro e para fora com a ajuda da umidade. Ana-Lucia teve seu grito abafado pela mão dele, e apertou as coxas com força para intensificar o prazer.

- Linda!- ele elogiou. – Eu gosto assim, apertadinha e macia...

O grito dela foi mais alto dessa vez e Sawyer a calou com um poderoso beijo. Manipulou o corpo dela até levá-la ao clímax, tocando com destreza o botão inchado e palpitante entre os lábios do sexo dela. Ana-Lucia estava adorando, mas ainda não era o suficiente, precisava dele dentro dela.

Afastou gentilmente a mão masculina que a provocava e virou de frente para ele, já não estava mais nem se importando se seus amigos estavam ali perto. Do jeito que estava excitada não se importaria de ser a estrela pornô da ilha por uma noite.

- O que está fazendo?- ele indagou.

E Ana sorriu para ele, adoravelmente, soltando o zíper de sua calça.

- Libertando o tigre para devorar a tigresa!

Sawyer respirou fundo, se contendo para não colocá-la em uma posição favorável a ele e possuí-la sem nenhum cuidado. Esperou que ela descesse o jeans e a calcinha o suficiente para que ele pudesse tomá-la.

Ana se posicionou sobre seu colo novamente, de frente e Sawyer colocou as mãos no traseiro dela, beliscando a carne macia. Ela envolveu ambas as mãos no pênis dele, guiando-o para sua entrada quente.

- Assim amor...aqui...- sussurrou ela antes de sentir o membro dele invadir-lhe a vagina, colocando-se inteiro, puxando-a pela cintura, de forma que ela ficasse encostada ao peito dele.

Sawyer começou a mover-se para frente e para trás em movimentos ora rápidos, ora lentos. Voltou a cobrir os lábios dela com uma das mãos quando percebeu que ela se empolgava e mordeu seus lábios para conter os próprios gemidos selvagens.

Ana-Lucia pulou no colo dele por várias minutos antes do primeiro clímax, mas Sawyer continuou inacreditavelmente duro depois que ela gozou mais duas vezes e a brincadeira demorou bastante para acabar.

Quando ele finalmente explodiu de prazer dentro dela, inundando-a por vários segundos, Ana-Lucia o beijou na boca e o abraçou, mantendo-se colada à ele.

- Foi muito bom.- disse ele. – Muito bom para uma última noite.

Ana-Lucia não respondeu, não queria que fosse a última noite, mas não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ele. Quando os corpos esfriaram, ela se levantou do colo dele e arrumou as roupas. Sawyer também fechou o zíper da calça.

- Então é assim, _chica_? Acabou o acordo e a gente termina aqui sem mágoas?- indagou ele, se levantando e ficando de frente para ela.

- È o que parece.- respondeu, mas sua expressão tinha um ar malicioso. – A não ser que...

- Ainda te quero.- disse ele.

Ela não disse sim, nem não para ele, apenas o puxou para si e o beijou. Eles se abraçaram e voltaram para junto de seus amigos, deram um último beijo antes de se separarem. Estavam tão entretidos que não notaram que alguém os observava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ùltimo dia da longa viagem. O grupo já estava exausto de tanto caminhar e dormir ao relento. Principalmente Sawyer. Quando o ombro voltou a atormentar-lhe outra vez, ele foi direto falar com Mr. Eko.

- Sr. Eko!

O homem voltou sua atenção para ele, baixando seu cajado no chão.

- Você ainda tem daquele chá?

- As ervas que eu tinha acabaram.- respondeu ele. – Eu as tinha colhido no primeiro riacho que passamos há quatro dias atrás.

Sawyer assentiu, o que poderia fazer? Apenas continuou andando até não agüentar mais. Quando caiu no chão, Michael e Jin foram em seu socorro.

- Tragam água pra ele!- pediu Michael e Bernard entregou-lhe um cantil.

Ana-Lucia ficou olhando para ele e sentiu vontade de ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, ajudá-lo a beber água e acalentá-lo. Mas sabia que não podia, pelo menos não ainda. Talvez pudesse se aproximar dele de verdade quando estivessem em segurança no outro acampamento. Mas por ora, sabia que deveria ajudá-lo.

- Sawyer, consegue andar?- ela perguntou e ele respondeu com um suspiro de derrota, sentia-se quase morto.

- È óbvio que ele não consegue andar, mulher! O que vai fazer? Bater nele para obrigá-lo a andar?- indagou Michael com indignação.

Porém Ana ignorou a explosão de raiva dele:

- Nós vamos carregá-lo! Faremos uma maca e iremos carregá-lo.

- È uma excelente idéia.- concordou Libby.

- Eu sou engenheiro, sei como podemos fazer uma maca segura.- acrescentou Michael.

Rapidamente eles prepararam uma maca e o colocaram nela. Ana-Lucia não resistiu acarinhar os cabelos dele e sussurrar que tudo ficaria bem. Achou que seu gesto tivesse passado desapercebido, mas não passou. Libby notou isso, assim como os viu se beijando ardentemente enquanto voltavam do meio das árvores na noite anterior.

O grupo o carregou por horas, seguindo o difícil trajeto de transportá-lo por mato, pedras e barrancos. Quando pararam para comer e descansar, ele deu sinal de alguma melhora e começou a conversar com Jin e Michael.

Ana-Lucia ficou louca de vontade de ir falar com ele, mas permaneceu quieta em seu lugar, apenas fitando-o com o canto do olho.

- Hey, Ana!- disse Libby, oferecendo-lhe um pedaço de manga suculenta enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

- Hey!- respondeu ela.

Libby sorriu.

- Por que não vai até lá cuidar dele? Sei que está morrendo de vontade.

- Do que está falando?- inquiriu Ana.

- Não é de que e sim de quem. Estou falando do Sawyer. Sei que está rolando algo intenso entre vocês, só não entendo como isso aconteceu, vocês se odiavam tanto.

Ana ficou lívida e foi incapaz de mentir.

- È verdade, estamos juntos há três noites.

- Desde aquela noite em que ele a espionou no banho, presumo?

Ana assentiu.

- Não sei o que foi que deu em mim, quando ele foi até a cabana e ficou me olhando, me deu vontade de provocá-lo e depois as coisas aconteceram. Fizemos até um acordo ridículo de sexo por três noites.

Libby ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Oh, então três noites com o bonitão foram suficientes para você?

- Tenho me perguntado isso.- ela admitiu. – Mas seja lá como for, não posso dizer a ele que gosto dele, sou apenas uma diversão e quando ele se cansar não quero ser a mulher abandonada, você entende?

- Por que ele iria abandoná-la? Estamos em uma ilha deserta, Ana.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim.- foi tudo o que ela disse antes de ordenar ao grupo que prosseguissem, já estavam muito perto.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair. Sawyer sentiu-se em condições de andar um pouco e deu um descanso para seus amigos. A noite se aproximava e eles gostariam de chegar antes disso. Mantinham o passo. Sawyer olhava para Ana-Lucia o tempo inteiro, seus belos olhos azuis pedindo carinho, mas ela mantinha sua atenção para o grupo todo, embora estivesse com vontade de ceder à vontade dele.

"Quando chegarmos cowboy, quando chegarmos eu cuidarei de você"- ela pensava enquanto caminhava.

De repente, sussurros sinistros na floresta chamaram-lhe a atenção e Ana-Lucia colocou-se em estado de alerta.

- Onde está Cindy?- perguntou Libby.

E o grupo inteiro desesperou-se, ela havia desaparecido. Ana sacou sua arma e começou a apontá-la em todas as direções, mas sem puxar o gatilho. Passos foram ouvidos se aproximando cada vez mais. O coração dela acelerou e um mal pressentimento tomou-lhe o coração.

Viu uma mulher correndo descontrolada em meio a chuva vindo na direção de seu grupo, ela tinha uma arma carregada e ia atirar em ...

- Sawyer! Não!- Ana gritou colocando-se na frente dele, absorvendo o impacto da bala que partira da arma da outra mulher, despedaçando seu peito, caindo aos pés de Sawyer.

- Shannon, o que você fez?- gritou uma voz masculina desesperada.

- Não! Não!- gritou Sawyer abraçando o corpo trêmulo de Ana-Lucia junto a si.

- Três noites.- ela sussurrou. – Jamais vou esquecer!

- Foi sem querer...eu não quis...- balbuciava Shannon, a mulher que atirara nela. – Pensei ter ouvido o Walt em perigo. Oh Deus!

- Precisamos levá-la ao seu médico.- a voz de Eko soou alta e intimidadora em meio ao caos que se formara ao redor do corpo inerte de Ana-Lucia.

Com o ombro latejando de dor, Sawyer sentia-se incapaz de carregá-la em seus braços, mas Eko notou isso e a levantou com facilidade do chão, pousando-a em suas costas, manchando sua camisa branca com o sangue dela.

- Me leve até o médico.- ele pediu a Sawyer e ele assentiu imediatamente, tentando esquecer a dor no ombro e juntando forças.

Correu pela mata com Eko até que finalmente encontrou Jack jogando golfe com Kate em um riacho. Eles levaram Ana para uma espécie de abrigo militar encravado na terra, uma escotilha.

Sem cerimônias, Sawyer ajudou Jack a despir Ana para que a bala fosse retirada e ela medicada. Jack reconheceu ela do aeroporto de imediato e empenhou-se em salvar-lhe a vida. Kate ficou surpresa com a preocupação de Sawyer com aquela mulher, mas nada disso.

Jack realizou uma cirurgia improvisada, retirando a bala, depois deu a ela analgésicos para a dor. Ana-Lucia sobreviveu e acordou três dias depois em uma cama.

- Onde estou?- foi a primeira coisa que perguntou quando viu Sawyer sentado em uma cadeira de frente para ela, usando uns óculos ridículos e lendo alguma coisa.

- Hey, Ana! Você está bem?

- Eu acho que sim.- ela tentou erguer-se, mas sentiu o corpo dolorido, o lençol que a cobria escorregou até a cintura e ela se viu nua, com os seios expostos.

- Mas o quê...?

- Hey, calma, está tudo bem. Houve um acidente, mas conseguimos te salvar a tempo.

Ela tentou cobrir o corpo e Sawyer a ajudou erguendo o lençol e cobrindo seus seios novamente.

- Estamos no meu acampamento. Esse lugar é a sétima maravilha que o doutor descobriu. Você está sendo bem cuidada.

- E onde estão as minhas roupas?

- Nós tiramos para você ficar confortável e a boa Sra. Rose, esposa do nosso amigo Bernard encarregou-se de lavá-las e conseguir roupas novas pra você. – Sawyer acariciou-lhe os cabelos. – Mas por que uma deusa precisaria de roupas? Especialmente agora que estamos sozinhos.

- Nosso acordo acabou, caipira.- ela lembrou-o por pura provocação.

- Pode ser. Mas a gente pode fazer outro agora. Ao invés de três noites poderíamos ter infinitos dias inteiros de prazer, nesta cama, na floresta, no riacho, onde você quiser.

Ele puxou novamente o lençol do corpo dela, deixando-a completamente nua na cama. O olhar dele fez seu corpo pulsar.

- Ainda não estou totalmente recuperada.- ela disse, ansiosa para beijar os lábios dele. – Não poderei fazer muita coisa.

- Eu farei por você. Tudo o que quiser.- respondeu ele, beijando-lhe o delicado umbigo. – Além disso, sempre existe o chá milagroso do Mr. Eko.

Ana sorriu e deixou que ele a beijasse, primeiro nos lábios, depois em seu corpo inteiro. Três noites? Nem a eternidade seria o bastante para eles.

The End


End file.
